A Man's Man
by TV.Junkie.197
Summary: Zach and Booth Pairing. Season 6 , No Booth and Brenann Baby, No Zach the apprentice, other then that all remains the same. Hope You Enjoy.
1. The Announcement

A/N:_ So here it is, Seeley and Zack, finally! Quick back round, Season 6+, Seely has no plan to have a child with Temperance. Everyone knows Zack's gay, and everything else should come up in the story, PM/Review if you have questions. As Always..._

_Austin_

**A Man's Man**

**Chapter One: The Announcement **

***BUZZ**BUZZ**BUZZ***  
Seeley Booth, pushed the snooze button on the alarm clock, but it was no use, Zack was already up. "What time is it"? He questions the man sitting by him. "Time for us to continue of session from last night" Seeley says puling Zack in for hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Com'on you know you want to" Booth teases. "While, I find you to be very sexually stimulating, I have to get to work, and I do believe you have court in two hours. Caroline will not tolerate you being late again Seeley" '_Seeley_' something about when Zack says to Booth it just feels right. Zack says and pecks Booth on the lips, then stands up to get ready. Booth admires the sight, Zack has no underwear on. "Looking for these"? Booth holds up Zack's boxer-breifs.

_~Jeffersonian Institute~_

"Body is male, appears to be in his late 20's. Apparent fracture to the right distal radius, distal forearm, and it seems that this man's mandible has been crushed, I'll assemble it then send the skull to Angela for a reconstruction. Zack what is that"? Dr. Temperance points to a small 'chip' on the tiba. "It appears to be a knife wound of some sort, but it is in an odd location on the body. There also appears to be so type of fiber imbedded in the wound". Zack comments. "Send it to Hodgins for analysis" Brenann says, then places the skull with the mandible (and fragments) on a tray, she then begins to assemble it on the table adjacent to the body. Zack sits on the opposite side of the table from Brenann. Dr. Brenann would usually leave the tedious task of reconstructing a mandible to Zack, but lately (more like right after Zack 'officially' came out of the closet) Dr. Brennan has been more less excluding Zack from the team. It was like she was treating him like his was an intern, an incompetent one at best. "Just because I'm gay does not mean, I am unable to successfully do my job." Zack says to Dr. Brenann out of the blue. "Zack, I have no problem with you sexuality, and it surely does not make you incompetent. Now please, send the skull and mandible to Angela. You can leave once your finished with your report." Brenann says throwing her gloves in the 'Soiled Glove' bin. "My report is already on your desk. I will see you tomorrow Dr. Brenann" Zack Addy says stepping off the platform and bumping into Booth. "Hey Ba-Booth, how are you" ? Zack says catching his slip-up. "Just on my way home, want a ride"? He asks

"Sure" Zack gladly replies but Booth already knew the answer.

_~In the car~_

Zack sits in the car, with a saddened expression. He ponders at the idea of the lab, knowing about Booth. It was no fun, having the hottest man in the world all to himself, and not being able to 'rub it in people's (mostly Angela's) faces.

"What's wrong babe" Booth asks placing his hand on Zack's knee, startling him, and breaking Zack's train of thought.

"Well, I was just thinking about us. We've been together for close to two years and Angela constanly hits on you. You would think she of all people would know. Anyways, I promised you that our relantionship could stay between us until your ready to reveal your sexuality out the the world" zack promises and slightly turns towards Booth "I just want you to promise me, that you will never leave me". Booth had never seen such raw emotion in Zack's eyes. "Zack I promise I will never leave, you. Just wait, you'll see.

Booth pulls into the parking lot, Booth parks the SUV. Zack and Booth exit the SUV, Zack walks around the SUV and under Booth's arm. Zack, now under the arm of his best friend says "Booth I don't want you to rush, with your announcement, I want you to wait until you feel it is the right time to say, what you have to say". Booth and Zack continue to walk up to Booth's apartment. When the they arrive at the door, Booth removes his arm that is wrapped around Zack, he pulls out his keys and unlocks the door. What Zack is seeing in front of him baffles him. Zack looks inside the apartment which is overflowing with hearts, rose pedals, and loves notes scattered all over the room. There is a noticable trail of rose pedals leading around the corner, he slowly follows the trail, around the corner. Zack looks at the couch, it has several pictures of Booth and Zack, Zack reminises in the moment. Looking at the photos Zack begins to speak, "Are those the photos of us in the park"? Booth silently nods his head. The first photo is of Zack wraps around Booth, like Booth is giving Zack a piggy-back ride, their smiles in the photo is the same in which is upon their face now. The second and photo are of Zack and Booth giving each other a kiss on the cheek. The fourth and final photo is Zack falling alseep in Booth's arms. "You remember that day"? Booth begins to speak "You were so mad that I woke you up. You just wanted to lay there all day".

Zack smiles and looks back at the couch, next to the final photo is a letter with to rings resting on top of the letter. Zack is first puzzled and then he is filled with joy and happiness.

"Are you going read the letter or just stand there"?

Zack now reachs down and grabs the letter and reads aloud..

_Zack,  
__The last years I have spent with you have the most eventful and heart felt. We have been through some bad times,  
but the good out weigh the bad. I have recently come to the decision to make my love to you known to everyone, to  
the world. I know now after spending this time with you, that I wan to spend the rest of my life with you. I you what  
makes me complete. I could go on with more mush, and fluff; but I know that you won't want to read that. So in  
conclusion, Zachary Uriah Addy will you be my partner, my man, my everything now and forever?_

Booth come not help but show his nervousness, he is sweating.

"Why are you so nerverous"? Zack questions and hugs Booth

"You forgot to give my answer" Booth states in a some-what shaky voice.

"Oh, of course I will be your 'man' now and until forever" Zack kisses Booth.

_A/N: Okay so that was the full chapter. How was it, tomorrow I should have the second chapter up. But I was wondeing if I shoudl continue the story. I don't know if this is a go enough structure/back round. Please Comment. As Always...  
Austin_


	2. Back on the Case

_A/N: I have no idea what to write about, well we'll see how this turns out. Hope you enjoy. As Always  
Austin_

**A Man's Man**

**Chapter Two: Back On The Case**

"But I don't understand why you are telling us this now" Angela says throwing her hands up in disbelief. Before Booth could speak, Brenann cuts in.

"Booth, has felt that this is the right time to, as he puts it 'come out of the closet' ". Brenann states.

"Look everyone, this doesn't change anything, I'm still Booth. I'm still me, just now you see more of me". Booth says to everyone as the squints examine him.

"What do you mean 'we are now seeing more of you', because literally speaking we have always seen you in your entirety, well not quite-" Brenann says but is cut off by Cam saying.

"We got it Dr. Brenann. Now if Booth and Zack do not have any other announcements to make, we have a case".

_~Somewhere in a alley, in D.C.~_

"Body is a female, approxamently 25" Bones picks up the women's Tiba out of the decomposed flesh, and examines it "This women appears to be suffering from Osteogenesis Imperfecta, most likely type four".

"In english bones"? Booth questions

"Osteogenesis Imperfecta is more commonly called Brittle Bone disease, a disease in which the bones are extremely weakened. people with type four OI have mild bone deformities, are short in stature and usually have spinal curvature". Brenann says like Booth should have remembered that from a pervious case where a person had OI.

"She has several indicators, that would lead me to conclude she has type four OI." Bones looks at the body, once more before saying "I am unable to conclude anything else here, due to the amount of decomposition. Have the body transported the Jeffersonian and I can tell you more then". Bones says then stands up and heads to the car. It is a very silent ride back to the Jeffersonian. Booth does not want to bring up the topic of him and Zack to bones, yet.

_~Jeffersonian~_

"What's wrong, sweetie" Anglea asks as she manipulates the pixels of her reconstruction. Bones sent Zack to help Angela with the reconstruction, he really didn't do much, just sat their and read out the measurements to Angela.

"Okay.. How are you and Booth, doing do you have anything for the wedding planned out"? Angela asks

"Ange can we just not talk about it, please" Zack says slumped in a chair.

"Sure, sweetie. what is the estimated height of the victim"?

"Four-Eleven" Zack says. Angela is about to ask the next measurement, when Zack stands up and says rather loud "I don't understand what I did wrong. I simply told her that I am in love with Booth and he loves me. Booth is my best friend, we devolved our relationship over two years ago. Ugh, is she jealous of our relationship. Ange I'm so confused". Zack says and sits down on Angela's couch.

"Aww, sweetie" Anglea sets her tablet controller down and sits by Zack "Brenann and Booth have a great friendship, she probably angry that Booth didn't tell her sooner".

"But it was my fault, I told Booth after our night at the baseball field that I would not be in his best interest to tell Brenann". Zack begins

"Tell me what happened". Angela says, wanting to hear how the couple met.

"Okay, so after a long case Booth dove me home, but he suggested we stop for drinks. I not wanting to drink, refused and then he said he wanted to take me somewhere. He drove about five mins out of the city to a baseball field. Booth and me played for a while, he taught me, he put his arms around me and showed me how to swing the bat. We did that for a little while but this is the part of the story that you will really like. I swung that bat and completely missed the ball, but as I swung I must have swung to hard and feel over. Booth still hugging me fell to the ground first. I fell on top of him, our faces were inches away from each other. Booth and I laughed but as I tried to stand up he pulled me down and kissed me. I knew at that moment I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

"I do believe that you were the one that kissed me". Booth says in the door way standing by Brenann

"Booth..Brenann". Zack begins but brenann stops him.

"Zack, I am not pushing you away, or excluding you from the case because of your sexuality. I..I am-was in love with Booth. But I've waited all these years, now there is no connection between us. What I am trying to say is that I had..HAD feelings for Booth, for a long time; but he loves you and I will not be in the middle and wreck your happiness because I am unhappy. So Zack what do you say"..."Do you forgive me for how I've acted"? Brenann says.

"Dr. Brenann... Does this mean I don't have to help Angela reconstruct the face, and that I'm back on the case" Zack asks and then remebers he has to forgive Angela. "No offensence meant Angela".

"Of course" Brenann says cheerfully as Zack and Bones hug.

"Okay Ange, Bones; wanna come with me and Zack to the diner for lunch"? Booth asks them putting his arm around Zack.

_A/N: Okay I'm sorry again, short. But did you enjoy? Should I right a chapter of how the two met, like in full detail ? Please Comment.  
As Always... Austin_


	3. Boxed In

_A/N:_

**A Man's Man**

**Chapter Three: Boxed In**

Agent Seeley Booth woke to his partner Zach Addy sleeping soundly next to him, Seeley loved to wake up before Zach because it gave Seeley the opportunity to wow Zach. Seeley crept out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen, Seeley's head was full of ideas of how their day was going to be spent. It was not very often that Zach and Seeley had the same day off, their was so many things they could do in a day, Seeley had so man different plans, but none the less he decided that they would spend the day at home in bed, with their dog Roxie (named after Angela's pervious girlfriend). Zach and Seeley had recently adopted the Yorkshire Terrier, Angela who couldn't take care of it now that she had the baby. Zach was the one agreed to take Roxie in, Seeley did come up with the idea of naming her Roxie.

"What to make" Seeley says to himself rubbing his hands together

Seeley decided that he would make the two, breakfast in bed, with a berry smoothie and sausage. After a few minutes fumbling with the blender, Seeley had finished making the breakfast. He walked down the hall with tray in hand into the bedroom, to find Zack with his arms and legs spread across the whole bed. Seeley began to giggle, Zach is adorable in ever way he thought to himself.

"Good morning gorgeous" Seeley says with smile across his face.

Zack lazily stretches and sits, up right.

"I love your hair, Zack" Seeley says with an even bigger grin on his face, Zack feels his hair and confirms his hair a mess.

"Okay, we have established that, now come sit down" Zack says patting the bed.

Booth walks over to his side of the bed, and sits the tray down, on the bed. Zack looks at it and raises and eyebrow.

"Really, a smoothie and sausage"? he questions

"Yes, and my sausage tastes so good. Oh these do too" Zack and Seeley, giggle, and then kiss.

"So what are the plans for the day" Zack says sipping on his smoothie.

"I thought we could sit in bed a catch up on Grey's Anatomy"?

Zack eagerly replies with a cheerful "Yes". After they finish eating breakfast, Seeley takes the tray out to the kitchen; then walks back in the bedroom, to snuggle next to Zack. Zack is clicking through the DVR..."Seen it, Seen it, See-Yep, Finally. Have you seen this one"? Zack asks Seeley pointing to the description that is on the screen.

"No, I think that's the season finale".

"Aww, no more Grey's Anatomy". Zack says poutful, he selects the episode and snuggles under Booth's arm. They watch the episode with out much said, except some crying when you-know-who dies. "I loved her character so much, she was so talent". Zack says.

"I wonder what it would be like to be in a TV Show"? Seeley asks at random. Zack just looks at Seeley, like 'really YOU just asked that?!'. The episode ends with Christina and Mer sits around the make-shift fire.

"Oh I can't wait for the next season". Zack says eagerly

"Well it airs September 2-" Seeley was interrupted by Zack saying, "We are taking that day off". Seeley and Zack both sit back and laugh. Seeley starts to squirm before he gets up.

"Can we just lay here for just a little longer, Seeley" Zack says turning and putting his hand on Booth's chest.

"Of course". and with that said Zack rest his head on Seeley's chest, and watch it go up and down up and down, slowly everything went black as Zack feel asleep.

* * *

"Booth! Booth! Where are you, all Zack could see was black. Then Dr. Brenann appeared, she looks at Zack and says, "Why are you afraid, I'm not going to hurt you... I'm just going to kill you"!

Suddenly Zack was in a glass box, much like Brenann's dream about the grave-digger, but this was all wrong. Zack was in the box and Dr. Brenann was bury, him alive!

"Booth" he screamed but his screams were muffled through the glass. Brenann continued to throw dirt on the box, just before the threw the last heap on dirt over Zack, burying him alive, with no chance of anyone help him... He hears.

"Lullaby, and good night, fall asleep in my arms tonight" He feels someone running their fingers through his hair. Suddenly Booth is in th box with Zack.

"It's okay Zack, just go to sleep".

* * *

"I don't want to go to sleep...Seeley...NO" Zack is screaming.

_A/N: Sorry, was debating whether to leave you with a nail bitter or not, but I did.  
On a random note, who's watch Grey's Anatomy Season 9 premiere Sept 27? I am! hope you enjoyed._


	4. Platform Fun

_A/N: So yeah, I am not so pleased at how my last chapter turned out. But hopefully you like this one, Enjoy! As Always"  
Austin_

**A Man's Man**

**Chapter Four: Platform Fun**

It was the late night hours at the Jeffersonian Instutite, Dr Zack Addy and Dr Camille Saroyan where finishing their reports on the girl with osteogenia. Small talk continues between the two, as they finish talk Cam begins to walked to her office with files in hand.

"Hey a great night Zack, see you in the morning" She said looking back and waving bye. Seeley Booth then enters, "There's my man" pointing at Zack with his fingers like guns. "Hey, how was your day"? Zack asks.

"Eh, the usual. Caught the bad guy in the end" Seeley says puffing out his chest

"You a hero" Zack say with a small smile on his face

"Am I your hero"? Seeley asks sitting one a swivel stool by Zack

"Of course" Zack kisses Seeley. Booth whispered in Zack's ear. "If your done, I think we can have some fun, right here"

Zack and Seeley raise they brow

* * *

Meanwhile in Cam's office, Angela was going over details of the case. The conversation goes from the case, to personal relationships.

"Okay, seriously. You and Seeley had a fling awhile back, you even had sex. How did you not know was he a little off in bed"? Angela says being her normal self

"I have to say without a doubt, Seeley was amazing in bed, he wasn't so into the forplay thing, and that's what puzzled me. As far as I could tell he was just an above average guy, who loved sex. But for sure his"- Cam was cut short by a loud moaning sound. It's sounds like Booth

Angela and Cam make their way out of the office, look up towards the platform.

"Are they.."? Cam asks

"Yep"

_Moan, Quiver, Moan, Kiss, Moan Kiss Harder._

Cam and Angela's mouth a gape, make there way two the very steamy situation on the forensic platform.

"At least they covered up,.." Angela says shrugging her shoulders

"ohh, aah, mmm. That feels amazing" Zack says out of breath

"Yeah, you want it, com'on Zack you can take it" Seeley says in a low voice, thrusting harder. Zack's hand ran down Seeley musculer back, under the sheet and right to Booth's fuzzy and firm ass. _Squeeze__, Slap_. Seeley began to thrust even harder, Zacks hands now made their way to Seely's abdomen pushing against his rippling, sweaty abs. With one firm thrust, Seeley released himself inside of Zack, both of them throwing their head's back in ecstasy. Booth colasped on top of Zack, kissing every part of Zack's body.

"Ready for round two"? Seeley asks

"I can't take anymore, I won't be able to sit for a week"

"No, I want you inside of me this time" Seeley says kissing Zack, while Zack has a shocked look on his face

"Maybe round two can wait, until your are off my 8 million dollar Forensic platform"? Cam suggests. Zack and Booth's head, whip towards Cam's voice.

"Thanks for the show boy's but, your really having sex, on a autopsy table, where the body tha come through here lay"?

"There's anyother sheet under us" Seeley says picking up the top sheet, revealing, Zack stomach covered in his own cum and Seeley's dick to dripping. Zack quickly pulls down the sheet, as Angela and Cam eye widen. "Okay, well we're gonna...a...leave. Please...umm...don't fuck on my autopsy table...again...okay thanks" And with that Cam swipes her badges and leaves the Forensic Platform.

"So how about that round two"? Seeley says kissing Zack

"As long as we do it, at home" Zack says receiving another kiss from his partner

* * *

_The Next Morning, in the Master Bedroom of the Booth/Addy Residence_

Seeley Booth awakes at 7 in the morning to make his usual trip to the bathroom (One of seven, that will happen today alone).

He returns from the bathroom to get back into bed. "That's the third time you've went to the bathroom since 2 am this morning, you know Seeley frequent urination in older men a common problem, and can lead to poor sexual preformance...It can be treated with prescribed oral medication".

The Special Agent was not expecting that "What do you mean, older men, I'm in my sexual Prime" Seeley says quite hurt

"I know, but I think, you should show me" Zack says bitting his lip.

"I think I will take you up on your offer" Seeley says rolling over on Zack, kissing him, everwhere he lips would go. Seeley lips went from Zack's lips, to his jaw line, down his neck, to his adam's apple, down his bare chest, then to the right nipple; softly flicking it with his tounge until it was hard, then Seeley began to ever so gently nibble on it. He repeated this process on Zack's other nipple. Seeley rose to make eye contact, then kiss him with much passion, Seeley's tongue pushed Zack's lips apart. His tounge enter's Zack's mouth, tracing every inch of it. Once Seeley had his fill he allowed Zack's tounge to enter his mouth and do the same.

Once they were both done, mapping each other's mouth's Zack pushed Seeley back

"What's wrong"? Seeley asks sounding concerned

"Am not allowed to jut look at the most beautiful man in the world" "Seeley, before we do anything more, I want you to know..I Love You, I love you not for your looks, or your social standing, but for your big heart." Zack says and pulls Seeley in for a hug and kiss, he whispers in Seeley's ear. "And of course that huge organ you call a penis".

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoy. Please Comment. As Always...  
Austin_


	5. Bedtime Stories

A/N: So yeah, been busy as hell the past like year! Well enjoy the continuation of A Man's Man! Hope y'all aren't to upset with me. As Always...

Austin

**A Man's Man**

**Chapter Five: Bedtime Stories**

"Zack are you coming with me and Ange? We are going to the diner." Hodgins asked the young scientist

"No, but thanks for the offer". Hodgins promptly replied "Your loss dude", put his arm around Angela's waist and walked out the door. Zack was sitting on the platform steps, carefull not to set off the alarm. Speaking of alarm, Cam swiped her badge "Great work today Dr. Addy" and waved good-bye to Zack.

"Good-Night Zack, do stay out to late" Dr. Brennan said with an obvious wink as she pasted. Zack softly smiled, Brennan pasted Booth; Booth stopped to give her a kiss on each cheek, and they said their good-byes. He sped up his walking to meet Zack half way. The two met in the middle, hugged, and Booth planted a big kiss on Zack's lips.

"Come on Mr. Addy, it's our weekend. I wanna get home" Seeley say putting his arm around Zack's waist much like Hodgins. The two walked out to the parking garage. Booth open the passenger side Zack, as rounded the SUV a nd got in the other side. "How did I ever end up with such a gentle-man, who has a six-pack. It's unheard of". Seeley laughed at the welcome comment and leaned in for a kiss.

"So how about some popcorn, and a movie"? Seeley suggested as the pulled into the parking lot of Seeley's apartment. "Sure we can watch a scary movie, and we can cuddle on the bed" Zack said unbuckling his seatbelts and opening the door. He and Seeley once again joined hands and walks up to their apartment.

"So we're gonna watch a movie in the bedroom"? Zack ask innocently, opening the door and shedding himself of his pea-coat and shoes. He when to the kitchen to grab himself a ginger ale for himself and Seeley

"Well you know what I want to do, but that can wait. How about we order in, we can get chinese if you want, then we can watch that movie, " Seeley said

"That's sounds good, here you are babe" Zack hands Seeley his ginger ale Seeley mouthes the words 'Thank You' as he continues to talk with the chinese delivery service.

-20 uneventful minutes later-

"Not to be umm, rude or ungrateful Seeley but we are never eating from that place again, it made my stomach continuously contact from the expired food byproducts" Zack says leaning on Seeley's chest holding his own stomach.

"I have a stomach ache too, you wanna go to bed. I can get you some Pipto if you want" Seeley offered, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. He reaches into the medicine cabinet, grabs the Pipto and takes a big gulp. "You know your not getting the correct dose, and the outcome of the medicine could be greatly ultard" Zack says lazily setting up from the couch. Zach witnesses in pain as he tries to get up. Seeley speedwalks over, "You're in no condition to walk Mr. Addy" Seeley picks Zack up bridle style (which has become the only way Seeley carries Zack in his arms). "There are several things wrong with that statement, first off, I'm fine with being carried in your big strong arms and secondly: Soon my.. correction our last name will be Booth" Zack says with his joyful smile. Seeley and Zack sit on the bed, Seeley smiles at Zack. "You never told me you wanted my maiden, Zack that's great" Zack gets up "I Know" he walks out of the room. "Where are you going" Seeley calls out.

"The bathroom"

* * *

Zack returns to the bedroom about 20 minutes later (23 minutes to be precise, it takes Zack exactly 23 minutes to shower and get ready for bed).

"Well thanks for telling me you were going to take a shower. I could have joined you" Seeley says turning down the sports game that's on TV.

"I didn't tell you I was going to take a shower, Seeley besides your shower can fit the both of us" Zack climbs on the bed.

"Speaking of..."Seeley begins, "I want to run something by you" He puts his finger to Zack lips before he interjects, Zack obiglizes. "Zack me an-; you and I have been together for countless years. We are getting married in two months, I just think if we need a... a change of senceory, Zack I want us..." He takes a big breath. "I want us to buy a house together, to spend the rest of our lives in"

Zack of course not excepting _that, _does not worry about correcting Seeley's grammar instead, he jumps to his knees, crawls ontop on Seeley, gives him a big hug, and rests his head on Seeley's chest.

"Seeley, I for the first time in my life am speechless. All I can say is I love you and when are we moving" Seeley responds, giving Zack a big and tight hug. "Zack I am speechless, I love you. I just...I...oh Zack, I just LOVE YOU"!

The two of them lie in bed together, feeling a little better, well Seeley at least, when the medicine started to kick in. Eventually the two of them drifted off to sleep.

It was approximentaly 2 in the moring when Seeley was awoken, by someone screeming "NO! and began to thrass on the bed. Seeley was sure what to do at first, he then relized Zack was just having a really bad dream or something. He put his arms around Zack's to make his arm stopping whaling. Putting his body weight on one arm and still holding dow the other, he had a arm free, which Seeley used to stroke Zack's hair and attempt to calm him down. "Shhh, Zack...Zack it's okay, come on, snap out of it. I'm right here babe, nothing's hurting you. It's okay...Zack...Zack. The violent episode which lasted no more than 30 seconds (30 very _long_ seconds for the both). Zack started to settle, soaking with sweat, and Seeley his whole upper torso was covered in swet. "Zack are you alright" Seeley questions looking into both of Zack's tired eyes, puffy from tears.

"What was it, was it that dream again. The one with Brennan and I? Zack shakes his head, "The... the...Hodgins. Zack was talking about the horrible nightmare wher Hodgins goes on a rampage a kills all of their co-workers in the lab and right before Hodgins shoot's Zack. Seeley jumpes in front of the blast, he falls to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Zack rushs to his side, checks Seeley's pulse. 'It's so _weak' _he thinks to himself. Seeley hand twichts and Zack interwinds their fingers together. There wedding bands beautfully shining in the artifical light. Zack strokes Seeley's hair, already matting with blood. "Seeley's it will be just fine, it just grazed you. Seeley you gonna be just fine" Zack could never lie or not tell someone the truth in his dreams or reality for that matter. "I love you is the last words that come out of Seeley's mouth, Zack leans in a gives him a final I love you kiss. Checks Seeley's pulse again but this time he can't find it.

Hodgins standing over head, laughing. Zack gathers the strength and yells "Do it King of the Lab, you took my one and only everything. Shoot me, that all you can do COWARD!

Hearing every painful detail of what Zack goes though at night. It pained the Both of them. All he could do was lie on Seeley's chest. "You're safe now baby. Nothing's going to happen, we are gonna talk to Sweets tomorrow" Seeley say adjusting the positioning so Zack can fall asleep like a little baby curled up under his armpit. "Want me to read you a bedtime storY Zackaroni?

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO TIRED RIGHT NOW, ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Photos

A/N: I don't understand why right before I go to bed my mind is going crazy with Ideas for my stories so here's one. Hope you enjoy

**A Man's Man**

**Chapter Six: PHOTOS**

The ride to Zack's now routine meeting's with Sweets was dreaded: dreaded by Zack at least. After Zack's most recent violent nightmare, where he almost strangled Seeley to death, Seeley suggested that Zack see Sweets twice a week. The two pulled into the parking lot of the FBI in Washington D.C., it was (as it was almost always seemed) a dim light and damp morning. This morning Seeley had noticed that Zack was more depressed then usual, he hadn't said anything on the way here and when Seeley offered his coat to Zack, he simply pushed it away and continued into the building. Seeley sped up his walking to catch up to Zack, when Seeley opened the door to the main lobby, he saw the elevator doors closing with a very damp Zack inside riding by himself. Seeley had to take the stair just to arrive on time, to the meeting with Sweets. Seeley entered the office of Dr. Lance Sweets, he was out of breath "Booth, come sit, Zack has something he would like to share with you" Sweets says lacking emotion in his voice. Seeley enter's shutting the door behind him, and taking a seat next to Zack. "What is it"? Seeley was going over possible answers he could give to Zack depending on the severity of the news. "Seeley, based on my recent actions, I feel that.." Zack lets out a deep sigh, one that concerns Booth even more. "I feel that, we need some time apart, before you say anything" Zack expression changes and he gets up to sit closer to Seeley. "You know I love you, and would do anything for you. It's just...Seeley I almost killed you" Those words that Zack just said triggers the painful memories of that night, that happened only two weeks ago.

_Seeley heard rustling next to him, thinking Zack was just getting out of bed to go to the bathroom, Seeley tried to get back to sleep. It was only when he felt Zack straddle him, his eyes opened. Zack eyes open but he was clearly not alert, had his hands around Seeley's throat, it did not register with Seeley until the edges of his view became blacker that Zack was actually CHOCKING him! Seeley tried to do anything to wake Zack up, trying speak with no avail, pushing him of but he was weak do to the lack of oxygen in his body. Seeley's eyes turned to the door, slightly ajar he remember thankfully that Angela was staying with them for the night as it was movie night, and Angela like to do those kind of things. Seeley stretch his arms as far as they would, he tried so hard to upturn the nightstand which was only inches away from his finger tips (it might have been miles away) but some how, Seeley was able to shift his body to overturn the night stand and knock it over along with everything on it, shattering the lamp. All the chaos could be heard from the living area where Angela was crashing on the couch. She arose from her slumber annoyed and slightly excited hoping to catch to boys in the act. But when she opened the door and screamed, leaping on the bed like a ninja. Saving Seeley's life. _

"Booth...Booth, what are your thoughts" Sweets asked snapping his attention to the present, "What are my thoughts"? Seeley said with an almost angered tone. "I almost died on the account of you Zack and you want to run away. What do you except to come from this Zack? What do you hope to accomplish? You are willing to just forget all the moments we've made together, all the time we've shared TOGETHER, means what NOTHING?!" Seeley says blinded with rage. Zack tries to speak, but Seeley literally grabs Zack head, each hand covering Zack's ears; centering Zack's eyes on the very upset man. His tone was softer this time, "Zack you will not leave, me!" He releases his grip on the young man, Seeley passing behind the chair he was previously sitting in, coming again close to Zack holding up their wedding's bands. "If you leave me, which I remind you is not a option, we are over. You can't just run and hide! UHHHH, Zack" Seeley calms his tone and takes a deep breath "I can say it a million times but it won't matter, if you don't listen: I LOVE YOU! I love you so much, we are married Zack, we want children Zack! You can't just up and leave that. Zack I married you, we are in this through thick and thin, forever. What ever you need whether it be, time off, and shoulder to cry on, to sleep with the god damn lights on. I will do it, just please Zack don't leave me, I am nothing with out you right by my side". Zack unable to speak and wanting contradict everything his husband has just sai;d but seriously how can he? Seeley is right, Zack is running away from him, but with good reason: He doesn't want to hurt Seeley.

Zack gets up, as does Seeley, Booth's leans in for a hug. But Zack turns, walks out of Sweets office and makes his way down to the parking lot outside, where it is pouring but that does nothing to Zack he is standing in the cold rain wait for Seely to unlock to car. Back inside the Bureau Seeley's phones rings. 'Oh great, just what I freaking need'. "Hello" Seeley manages pissed as can be on the account his husband just walked out. "Oh, Seeley should I call you back"? Cam asks surprised at Seeley's tone. "No, no it's just. Zack's meeting this morning didn't go over to well. What did you need" he asks stopping before the exit door rubbing his neck. "I was just calling hoping to catch Zack before you guys left." Seeley was stunned, left what was that supposed to mean, "what do you mean"? Cam not knowing that Seeley was completely unaware as to Zack requesting two weeks, Vacation for both of them. "You didn't know".

Zack can see Seeley, approaching to SUV. He does not look happy, Seeley opens the door, then slams it hard. "When in hell were you going to tell me that you took off two weeks not only for yourself but me too. Zack what, why do WE need two weeks off"? Zack could not stand it anymore, Seeley was so hung up on the god damn details. "Oh My Fucking God, are you blind Seeley. Seriously" Zack was now screaming through the tears streaming down his face. "You really didn't look at your fucking birthday present did you? The birthday present with two tickets to Vermont for our HoneyMoon, since you were hung up on a case for our after wedding honeymoon. You would have also noticed the deed to our new cabin, with get this Seeley FUCKING PHOTOS, PHOTOS SEELEY! Zack rested his head against the window. "Drive, to the GOD DAMN airport, we are going whether you want to or not. Our bags are in the back."

A/N: please read and review I wanna know how I did on this one. You will love the Cabin chapter and PS what did you think about the fight, heated enough? Please let me know. As Always...

Austin


	7. Flight 447 Now Boarding

A/N: So this chapter will kinda be right before the big huge climax of this set of stories, I don't want to give to much away. Hope you ENJOY!

**A Man's Man**

**Chapter Seven: Flight 447 Now Boarding**

The team at the Jeffersonian are sitting in the loft, enjoy a much needed break with some serious conversations thrown in.

"I did, yes. We meet at a exhumation Meet and Greet in Vermont, turns out Parker is _Parker _from legal, downstairs! How lucky was I"? Brennan asks Cam and the others, proving she has been working hard to not take things so seriously but she obviously still needs to work on it.

"I...a...see, So he's from legal downstairs-" Cam starts

"So he's a lawyer," Daisy interjects sitting on Sweets' lap. "Did you know that 27%-" Sweets begins,

"Lance I told you, NO MORE STATISTIC'S you're starting to sound like Zack, No offensive Zack" Daisy, reasons.

"None, taken. Statistics help me cope with stress, the only problem is I'm always stressed" Zack say sipping on his cola. Booth quickly adds "You, have me Zack. No worries no, stress-" he finishes sipping on the beer, and begins to speak again.

"We didn't even mention it to anyone, Cam did we"? Cam sets down her martini, "You mean the 'thing' that you guys took time off for"?

"No, I mean the other thing" Seeley jokes, "Woo, wait. You two just placed two variables in the subject of the sentence, how are we to tell thing one from, thing two"? Brennan asks.

"I was joking, Bones". Seeley say's patting Brennan on the thigh. "Anyways, we wanted to tell all of you as soon as we took time off, but Zack and I, wanted to talk more about it". Seeley positions himself so his posture is straight and sets his empty beer bottle down on the table. "Zack and I are going to Vermont, to a summer cabin and we thought because we already picked one out. Well, we were hoping that you all would join us. The FBI will even offer us a private jet"

The group is absolutely shocked, seriously Seeley just asked all of them to join them to spend a week in their brand new cabin in Vermont, Jack thought to himself 'Hell, Yeah' but instead asked "Well, if we all leave, who will date the bones in 341 and save the FBI's ass from screwing up yet another investigation"? Cam quickly interjects before Seeley has a chance to comment on Jack's little statement. "I already talked to the assistant director at the FBI, they are positive they can handle themselves and Dr. Christina Thorson, a friend of mine from college who works at the University said she would be glad to date and examine the bones, pro bono. She owes me one from college when her and I where at this bar and we had a little too much to drink and these two guys...a" She claps her hands together like she so often does "not important, but as long as we finished this case, we can leave in a few days. If that's alright with all of you."

"Hell, a free cabin, a ride on a private FBI jet with the two boy's. I'm in" Angela says raising her hand. "I have nothing to do anyways, me and this one never do anything" Angela points to Jack.

"Hey, hey now, come on Ange we have sex all the time, I mean we just had it-. Nevermind"

"I am also "in"" Brennan says, "except for the whole have nothing to do thing and the sex with Hodgins, we've never had sex" She say's matter-a-facty.

"You say that like you proud" Argues Hodgins

"It's not what you think, well although I don't know for sure what your thinking I can make a reasonable inference to what your thinking and..." Brennan continues to talk as several of the scientists and Booth get up and begins to leave.

* * *

**_~Two days LATER~_**

"Are you all picked, babe" Booth asks grabbing Zack from packing the last bag, and swings him around, so they fall on the floor and end-up wrestling. Surprisingly enough to Zack, he actually pinned Seeley down (Seeley let Zack pin him down on purpose, just so he could some up some magical strength over the week in bed). Seeley rolls over on top of Zack and starts tickling him.

"Stop...Stop it...Seeeeley, stop- hehe haha heha" Zack begins to laugh uncontrollably. Seeley pins Zack down arm up his head, as Zack had him moments earlier. "Come on, we gotta get to the airport" He say and then teases Zack one last time, by licking Zack's nose and making him squirm.

* * *

"So everyone, has everything. Money, Tickets, Bags" Cam asks the group and get a yes response.

"Here we go, we are going to have a great week" Sweets says, through his arm's over mostly everyone's shoulder's before they board the private jet.

* * *

A/N: Well this may be short, but I swear you will love that next two chapters, full of drama, drama, terror, hurt and more drama! As Alway's...

Austin :) Don't forget to review!


End file.
